Fancy Seeing You Here Now Join the Army
by OnceMoreAndAgain
Summary: A ring is pretty hard to see. Lucina is something much more familiar. Or: Lucina and the fathers (sort of) recruit the others. Assorted pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Scion of Legend

**Author Note: So I was kind of peeved that you could only recruit people's kids with only their Mothers or Chrom or m!Robin in Morgan's case. Like I understand it'd be a bit of a logistical nightmare given the multiple relationships possible between the kids and possible fathers but I was kind of like: YO WHY CAN'T LUCINA RECRUIT HER FREAKIN' FRIENDS. SHE RECOGNIZES THEM. [X] IS HER SIBLING! WORST SISTER EVER. Like, I haven't tried, because that would be like the MEANEST thing to do, but I'm pretty sure you could probably kill Cynthia by accident with Lucina if you're like the most horrible person in the world or something...Anyhoo, some word vomit on this topic, where its a bit of a combo of Lucina recruiting the others of the Future!Gang and the Fathers doing some of the recruiting as well. **

**It should be noted that some of the ships for this I am positively _rabid_ about, others I'm a little 'meh, it was kinda cute'.**

**Fire Emblem Awakening (c) Nintendo**

**So here we go:**

* * *

It takes about ten seconds for the sheer _coincidence _of the universe to hit Lucina. How fitting that only moments after mentioning her colourful cousin to her aunt, should his familiar, boisterous cries echo throughout the air.

Speak of the fell dragon and he appears, as the expression went.

The Shepherds move with such ease and coordination through the village, cutting their way through the bandits as Lucina runs up towards the village centre, where she is certain she saw someone familiar.

"RADIANT DAAAAWNNNNN!"

As per usual with Owain, she hears him before she sees him in all his loud, yellow garbed glory.

"Owain!" Lucina shouts towards him, running towards her cousin. Gods it seems like she has not seen him in forever - given how they had all been separated since arriving in the past. Two years alone in a past so vastly foreign and different from the world they grew up in - Lucina is sure that she is most definitely going to hear _stories _later.

Owain had not been expecting anyone to shout his name- much less know it. He _was _traveling incognito after all. So his instinctive reaction to turn was perfectly justified - and he did look pretty heroic, half-turned, most of his face covered in the blood of his enemies, his trusted sword Stabbity Death in hand.

"Lucina?!" his jaw dropping comically open at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, before hastily rearranging his features into a more composed manner. "I mean, Greetings fellow scion of the great hero, I greet you as kin and kind and -Father?!"

"Excuse me?" the knight in green armour says, blinking in confusion, before his gaze turns steely and he hurls the spear he's holding right through a man's chest - and Owain was cursing himself for not noticing him - before turning turning his kind gaze back on Owain.

He had not grown at _all_ if his father had to keep saving him. What sort of hero was he shaping out to be if he _still _couldn't watch his own back?

"I'm not quite sure what's going on, but we'll talk later. And eat. Gods I'm so hungry..." the Viridian Knight groans with a sigh, before spurring his horse towards where Owain instantly recognizing a familiar silhouette and shouting.

His father's hair was messier than he remembered - almost as wild as his mother's - except Mom's hair was like that on purpose...

"Blood... Boiling!" Owain declares with renewed passion before looking towards Lucina. "Come cousin! Let us set forth and crash upon our foes like-" Owain trailed off as he noticed that his cousin was already in the thick of all the fighting, doing all of the aforementioned crashing and crushing of evil that he had been about to describe in vivid detail.

Well no matter, he decided as he and Stabbity moved to fight alongside Lucina and Falchion. It was good to have something and someone familiar to fight alongside again.

* * *

**AN: Stahl/Lissa is not a ship I would go down fighting with, like it was sweet, but not diabetes inducing.**

**Up next is Inigo.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Man for Flowers

**AN: I absolutely adore Inigo. He's got some of the most HILARIOUS supports in the game, right up there with Morgan(F) and Cynthia and Owain. Also I find Olivia equally adorable.**

**It should be noted that this is going with a Female Robin who marries Chrom (because I SHIP THIS SO HARD) so Inigo is not Lucina's sibling. Though in all my M!Robin playthrough he usually is, because Cynthia needs a higher strength cap and I need my army of Galeforce spamming children. **

**Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

Lucina listens with only half an ear as her mother issues orders to her army and it is with a bitter smile that Lucina imagines what life would have been like if her parents had lived. The Risen would never have stood a chance, not with her mother's eyes surveying the battlefield and watching as the parents of her dear friends turn into whirlwinds of death. At the back of her mind she had always known that they were great warriors - but so much of it had been from the perspective of a child - it was one thing to hear about Henry's curse-slinging, it was another thing entirely to see and hear his gleeful laughter at nearly having his arm removed from his body, only to deal injuries a thousand times worse to the offender.

It is also the first time Lucina has really come to see her parents and their companions as people - rather than just adults, lost in battle long ago. She had heard stories about Tharja's _obsession _with her mother, had heard anecdotes about Kellam's lack of presence, Sumia's clumsiness, Gaius' ridiculous sweet tooth, Libra's sheer _prettiness (_honestly, how could a man be _so _pretty?), seeing them in action was one thing entirely. It was funny in a way, seeing what things were simply in the blood as it were when it came to her friends.

She had seen some of Lon'qu's aversion to women in their duel two years ago - that instinctive flinch that had allowed her to disarm him when she drew close - and she had nearly laughed aloud to see it.

Clearly Inigo had not inherited his father's disposition towards the ladies at all - some skill with the sword, for sure, but definitely not his personality.

Speaking of Inigo - Lucina is quite sure she recognizes that laugh.

"Inigo!" she calls out, to which she is met with a horrified shriek.

"GYAAAAAAARGH!" the boy spins around - ridiculously graceful for even being apparently frightened out of his mind - and his face immediately fixes itself into a brilliant smile upon recognizing her first as female, and then as Lucina as his eyes widen in surprise.

"Lucina? Lucina, it is you!" he exclaims warmly. "What brings you here?"

"Me?" Lucina asks wryly. "That is a question I should be asking of you!"

"Well, naturally I aim to crush the rascals who make trouble for the village!"

Lucina has only to wait mere seconds before Inigo's true motive, despite him beingas prone to heroics as say Cynthia or Owain, comes out. "And then once the lot of them are sorted, it's off to tea with a beauty of the fields. Heh heh heh."

Really. She was _not _seeing the resemblance at all - besides the hair colour.

-0-

Inigo's laughter turns a little nervous as Lucina continues to stare at him with that look that was six parts exasperation, two parts confusion and all fond. Of course she had worried for all of them. Inigo had too - though if the rumours he had heard were true, she had indeed managed to change destiny - at least in part.

He opens his mouth to ask her to _please stop staring, she's going to make him blush why was she here, has she seen or heard_ _from any of the others_ when a black and turquoise blur speeds past him, closely followed by a gentle ringing whirl of thin silk and pink hair and Inigo freezes for a moment as familiar voices echo through the hallways of the fortress.

"Stop staring!" his mother's voice exclaims shrilly, promptly followed by a gruff : "Let's see how fast you die!"

Inigo stares in the direction of the fighting, a thousand emotions surging in him - was that... Could it possibly be... He wonders as he joins the fray.

And it is the gruff, admonishing and exasperated: _Pay attention!_ As the raven-haired man blocks a blow that would have taken Inigo's head off and the sight of the absolutely _gorgeous _pink-haired woman dancing that Inigo knows without a shadow of a doubt that he's found them - he's finally _home_.

* * *

**AN: Right. I ship Lon'qu x Olivia with a PASSION. I mean, LOOK AT THEIR PAIRED ENDING. IS THAT NOT THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER? Also I find it hilarious with Inigo being pretty much the total opposite of his dad with regards to women. **


	3. Chapter 3: Wings of Justice

**AN: I am not so great at getting character voices right. Especially for the characters I like the most. Like the way Henry, Owain, Brady, Cynthia and Severa talk are so hilarious and awesome and ughhhhh... I always feel like it's not quite right. **

**Anyway I get that Cynthia is incredibly gullible, but does she honestly not have a brain cell in her head? Like it's especially bad if her Father IS Chrom (which he isn't in these random word vomits) like Wings of Justice takes place on the OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD on the map and seriously girl. WHAT GOES ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS?!**

* * *

"Cynthia!" Lucina's shout is both surprised and furious at the sight of the pegasus knight on the other side of the field.

"Luci?!" the bright orange-haired girl exclaims in surprise, _almost _dropping her lance as she comes to land. "Oh I've missed you so much!" Cynthia exclaims, vigorously patting and hugging her pegasus' neck in lieu of her friend. She had improved somewhat. Before she'd have jumped from the saddle ten feet in the air to tackle her into a hug.

"And would you believe it I found Chrom! You know Lucina, you really don't take after your dad all that much and-"

"Cynthia." her voice is just about three shades short of a Fimbulvetr spell, which is apparently what is required in order to get the girl to stop talking and _listen _to others for once. "_That _is not my father." she said pointing towards the frankly disgusting-looking, rat of a man whom Frederick is currently chasing after, murder written in his face.

"What?!" says Cynthia her face and voice the very sound of horrified despair.

"Cynthia, we are in Valm. Why would my father, ruler of Ylisse be terrorizing a small village in Valm?" Lucina asks sincerely wondering what went on in that girl's head. Cynthia had always been gullible and scarily enough could see her immediately trusting the man at face value when he claimed to be the rule of Ylisse.

"But that means... I can't believe I fell for that lying creep's lies!" Cynthia exclaims loudly, before urging her pegasus back into the air.

"Cynthia?!"

"Oh that tears it! I'm going to kick that lying creep's face in so hard he won't have a tooth left in his face!" the energetic girl shouts angrily drawing surprised looks from everyone on the ground as Cynthia swoops into the fray, tearing into her former allies with gusto.

"Well at least she's energetic as always..."

-0-

Cynthia was so mad! That lying fake Chrom was definitely going to pay for tricking her! She had totally failed at being a hero in fact she had been an outright _villain_. Cynthia froze momentarily at the thought. Had she been playing the role of a bad-guy for over a year?!

"Don't sweat it shortcake," a voice that is vaguely familiar drawls. "Happens to the best of us."

Cynthia glances down towards the man, dressed in assassin garb perched at the top of the trees. His bright orange hair not helping him in being inconspicuous at all, though Cynthia wonders why she didn't really notice or register him as a threat.

Which obviously meant he was a hero, since heroes were always distinctive and made their entrances from high places.

"Hero?" and yes, she had just said all of that out loud. "Shortcake, do heroes launch sneak attacks on unsuspecting pegasus knights from tree tops? I may be married to an angel - the clumsiest one I guess - but I sure am not one myself."

"Clumsy? Father?" Cynthia exclaims, eyes going wide as she swoops in closer to stare at the man.

"What?"

There, tucked in his belt, and in the bracer the edge of a sweet could be seen. It was the candy stash Cynthia had loved as a child. She remembered warm, strong and scarred, nimble hands that could do _magic_ and make candies appear from nowhere.

"Oh Father it _is _you!" Cynthia practically squeals, half falling out of the saddle trying to hug her father, who somehow (because the girl was going to _smash her brains out on the ground if she fell off the pegasus_) managed to wind up behind her on the pegasus' back.

It turned out to be a terrible idea regardless, since _both of them _ended up falling but Mother had come swooping in to save the day, so yeah. It had been pretty awesome.

* * *

**AN: Of the Sumia ships, I'm actually a huge fan of the Henry/Sumia supports since... Henry. Yeah. Except I ship Henry with another girl rabidly, and Frederick/Cordelia is frankly one of the BEST SHIPS EVER. So Gaius it is for this thing's purpose. **

**I haven't done a M!Robin Sumia S support playthrough yet, mostly because Cynthia can get Galeforce pretty easily on her own or from Sumia. And I prefer playing as F!Robin because Galeforce. Also I like my Manakete siblings of Armsthrift/Ignis/Dragonstone+ spamming awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Noble Lineage

**AN: I am not familiar with 50's greaser slang, which is apparently what Brady speaks in, or something like that. I understand he's supposed to sound and look (which he does) very intimidating. Also, we're never given a clear age about how old some of the kids are when they travel back, but I'm going with late teens to early twenties...early teens for Morgan but its still kind of iffy if Lucina is the oldest (not counting Laurent's time travel accident). But no matter how it goes, any parent-interaction involving Ricken has to be INSANELY WEIRD for the kids. **

* * *

They take approximately two steps into the Shrine when Lucina stops dead in her tracks.

"Brady?!"

The priest in question - who still seems to have a scowl permanently affixed to his face - fumbles the Physic staff he's holding and trips over the edge of his dark priest robes.

"Whoa!"

A childish giggle erupts from behind Lucina where Ricken - and by all the gods this was so _weird - _hastily covers his mouth, whereas Maribelle harrumphs and dismisses her son from the future completely on appearances, before running off to ensure Lissa has not so much as a single scratch on her.

"Lucina, where've you been?" he says, smiling apparently having not noticed his parents at all.

"Brady it is good to see you, but what is going on?"

"These rotten dastards started attackin' the temple! What kinda person attacks unarmed people?!" Brady demands angrily of her, or the messed up world they seem to have found themselves transported to.

Lucina really doesn't have an answer to that. She does not quite understand it either but better for people to clash amongst one another than being massacred by the Risen?

-0-

"Move the villagers to the centre of the temple," the woman who _has _to be Lucina's mother starts shouting, her voice filled with confidence echoing throughout the shrine. "Staff Wielders and mages to the centre, if you don't have a Rescue or a Physic staff, _get one_. Armoured units to the front! Block off those entrances! Watch out for ranged attacks and for the love of Naga, Virion stop flirting with your wife and get in position!"

Brady is surprised when a kid - _can't be older than three and ten, four at the most - _with auburn-ish hair suddenly presses a Rescue staff into his hands. There is something eerily familiar about this kid though - Brady thinks as the boy in the oversized mage hat flinches a little under his stare.

"Ummm, I'm Ricken. You're Brady, right?"

Brady is so preoccupied with just _staring _at the kid in front of him. He's freakin' _tiny_. Ma's stories had always made him seem so much - bigger.

"You're pulling my leg, aren't you?!" Brady demands angrily as he stares at the short spellcaster in front of him.

"Hieeeee! What? What did I do?!" the kid squeaks.

"Ain't _no way _you're the old man!" Brady states emphatically. "My old man was the biggest, toughest there was! The hell are you doin' on a battlefield."

"Hey!" the boy calling himself Ricken says angrily. "I may not be all that tall, but my spellwork is second to none! And _don't _treat me like a child!" he practically snarls, his glare burning with the full strength of an Arcfire spell - one of which coincidentally erupts from the boy's hand to completely _fry_ one of the sneakier of the bandits who had managed to slip past the erstwhile occupied archers.

"Get behind me Brady," the Sage snaps irritably, forcefully pushing the taller priest out of his way and Brady can't help but smile. Well maybe Pop's isn't as tall as he remembers yet, but he's already pretty tough. And watching as his old-_err young?-_ man hurls spell after spell at the enemy, Brady wonders if he's gone about the whole fighting thing the wrong way. Maybe he should have given tome wielding a whirl instead of trying to lift an axe.

* * *

**AN: Seriously Brady is like the best Sage ever. I usually go with Maribelle/Henry or Maribelle Ricken for a magical powerhouse Brady. Because honestly, as much as Brady hates it, he is not Axe-wielding material. I'm not particularly passionate about any of the Maribelle ships that I've played through so far...though the Vaike one would be kind of hilarious just for the image of Maribelle trying to civilize her husband and son...**


	5. Chapter 5: Ambivalence

**AN: I'm sorry I don't speak bratty teenage daughter. Severa is one of my favourite characters, she's so incredibly TSUN and a stereotypical teenage girl. In a fantasy setting. It's hilarious. **

**Also I'm not sure if you've noticed but I like pretty much ALL of the children characters. Except for Laurent, but that mostly stems from a dislike of his mother.**

* * *

"Severa?" Lucina says as two long chestnut brown tails rush past her. The girl turns around with a dancer's grace (not as prettily as Inigo can but he never lets anyone see him practice) her usual scowl vanishing for all of three seconds to an _almost _smile before suddenly reverting to its usual frown.

"I suppose you want me to join up with you lot now, huh?" Severa says in her usual snippish manner.

"It would be most appreciated," Lucina says with a smile. "I have always valued your strength Severa." She took extra care with her words - not wishing to step on the landmine that was the word 'genius'. For all her complaining and self-deprecation Severa _was _a genius - perhaps not of a tactical sort like Morgan had been - but she was brilliant. She was very, _very _prickly however and the wrong word could have her either spitting fire or ignoring you for weeks on end.

"I can't leave until I reclaim my property from Nelson," Severa says, turning away from her. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not fighting for that craven dastard, but I've got my own matters to attend to."

Lucina wonders for a moment what Severa could possibly have lost to this brute that had not stopped her from tearing his throat out, and then her gaze immediately drops to Severa's hand where - oh.

"We'll help you get it back Severa," Lucina reassures her friend.

"I also need to help that sad sack Holland get out of here," Severa says waving as she moves away. "Just make sure you don't hurt him."

"Understood. I'll spread the word."

-0-

Severa glared angrily at the lock on the door which was preventing her from getting to Holland.

"Mother wouldn't let something as _stupid _as a door block her way," she muttered angrily. She'd probably manage to develop a whole new method of lock-picking using a lancehead and a spoon.

"Excuse me," a voice asks from behind her. "Might you be the young lady that Lady Lucina said might be needing assistance?"

"It's not my fault I never learned how to pick a lock!" she blurts out a scowl on her face as she glares at the door. She must look so stupid just standing here staring at a door. "Sorry I'm not as talented as Mother! Would be so much easier if I could just bash the whole thing down." she grumbles mostly to herself.

A strong, armoured arm suddenly wraps itself around her waist and Severa is surprised to find that she just _let this guy pick her up like that._

She looks up, fully set to let this presumptuous jerk have it when she finds herself staring at a face she has not seen in _forever. _He was smiling as he pulled her onto the back of his horse - and how long had it been since she had sat like this with him? A lifetime ago it seems. And longer since she had seen him smile. As a child she had always wondered why everyone had always complained about how _scary _it was when he smiled. Who could ever be scared of _Daddy_?

"An excellent suggestion my lady," Daddy says as he pats his horse's neck, checking the bindings to the armour that his mount was wearing were secure. "My lord went the long way and may be in need of assistance. Waiting for that thieving merchant will simply take too long."

Wait he wasn't-

They crash through the door, sending up a cloud of brick dust and splinters into the air. Severa quickly jumps off the horse to grab hold of the absolutely terrified Holland and shake and shame some sense into the idiot.

She keeps sneaking glances at her father who has been joined by a man with the same cobalt-blue hair as Lucina and can be none other than Chrom.

She should hate Chrom for how much of her parents lives are centered around the man - but she doesn't.

While she may not see exactly _what _her mother sees in Chrom - he's not _that _good looking really, Daddy was a thousand times more handsome - nor may she fully understand her father's fanatic devotion to House Ylisse (she is a _mercenary. She follows the gold and royalty tended to have tonnes of it) _she can recognize leadership and charisma when she sees it.

But that doesn't mean that she is not going to let Chrom monopolize her parents' time. She is here and _nobody, _not Chrom or the Fell Dragon is taking her parents away from her again.

* * *

**AN: I ship Frederick/Cordelia like crazy. Mostly because of the: "Why Frederick? WHY?!" and the ' and then you ran off with the picnic hamper'. The image of Cordelia pouring her heart out, stuffing her face with sandwiches, tears streaming down her face and Frederick sort of sitting there going (o_o)is hilarious. Also kind of heartbreaking too at the same time, but yeah. That sudden break in image from the hypercompetent Cordelia that we see in most of her other supports just utterly shattering in front of Frederick is just amazing. **

**Also makes it twice as hard on Severa with _both _her parents being die-hard Chrom groupies.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: A Duel Disgraced

**AN: First a thank you to Strawberry Eggs for reminding about Kjelle's existence. I usually get to her Paralogue last, mostly because getting the guy I usually make her dad up to spec takes a while so I, uh...forget about her a lot.**

**It should be noted that I don't actually really hold any particularly strong attachment to Kjelle character wise. She's only got one particularly memorable support and that was with Severa who kind of overshadows Kjelle in terms of personality.**

**Unit-wise she's pretty awesome, except for the absolutely TERRIBLE Resistance (Seriously its terrible. Its just as awful as Gerome's)**

**Anyhoo, I'm going to apologize in advance if there's a ridiculous amount of typos/grammar errors/awfulness. Part of it being, I don't know how to write Kjelle and I'm trying to get these all out of my system before the weekend, because I seriously need to get my act together and _study_ so that I don't fail finals. I do NOT want to have to go through the agony of ridiculous Toxicology marking schemes _ever_ again. So yeah, expect to be bombarded in the next few hours. **

* * *

It takes a grand total of about four seconds for Gaius to pop the lock with a cheeky smirk, and a split second for him to move out of the way of Lucina's boot as she kicks in the door, nailing an unsuspecting archer in the back, and only moments for Donnel's soup pot helm and sword to take out a second. Gaius, following Mother's orders to: 'open anything and everything that's locked' vanishes down another hallway to seek out treasure, while Lucina's eyes catch the sheen of metal and a familiar shout.

She recognizes the meticulously cared for armour at the same time she notices the archer lining up a shot at the knight's back.

"Kjelle!" she dives and brings up Falchion in a flash of white steel, deflecting the arrow from its intended target.

"Lucina!" the armoured girl exclaims in surprise, before a frown forms on her features.

"Don't interfere! This is a duel!"

"Kjelle," Lucina sighs almost exasperatedly. "I have no intention of interfering in a duel of honour, but there is an _army _of bandits outside those doors and more are making their way up from the lower floors." Lucina says firmly. "You cannot fight them all alone. Let us deal with the rabble, and you can fight your duel."

Kjelle nods wordlessly.

"Thank you Lucina. Good to know you're on the field. We can take'em all!" the armour knight declares hefting her lance and charging an unfortunate archer who had sorely underestimated how fast Kjelle could move in that heavy armour of hers.

"Kjelle?!" Lucina calls after her in vain. "Well she should be alright I suppose."

Kjelle is glad that she doesn't have to worry about having to deal with the weaklings that craven Cassius has working for him. Her lance might not have survived the brutal treatment she had been giving it dealing with these ruffians. She does however, have to deal with the scrawny-looking young man stumbling about the battlefield with a pot on his head, constantly getting in her way and _slowing her down_.

"Who are you and what are you doing on a battlefield?!" Kjelle demands whirling on the man as soon as the hall appears clear of villains.

"I'm Donny - I mean Donnel, and I'm a Shepherd, servin' his lordship Chrom an' all." he says slowly replacing his sword replaced in its scabbard obviously unused to the motion as he misses the scabbard not once, but twice before he finally manages to secure his weapon.

Kjelle stares. Surely she had misheard him. His name was Danny, or Daniel, or Dunnel something. Certainly not Donnel. Yes. Of course. There was no way her father was this _weakling with a soup pot on his head._

"You'd best leave while you still can," Kjelle tells the boy, who can't be much older than her, or maybe even around her own age. "You're a liability and I can't spend all my time-"

"Watch out!" he exclaims suddenly snatching her steel lance from her grip - _how did he do that? - _and quickly stepping behind her to fend off an axe blow that was swung with enough force that it might have put a significant dent in her armour had it connected with her back.

In a surprising display of strength and skill, uses the shaft to deal a smarting blow to the head of the fighter, before taking half a step back to avoid the wild axe swing and then spinning the lance around to run the man through with the blade.

"Whew," he breathes out as he plants a boot on the body, and pulls the lance free, before suddenly turning bright red as he hands her back the lance.

"Gosh I'm real sorry 'bout that." he says as she wordlessly takes the proffered weapon, silently apologizing for ever doubting him. "We haven't managed t'git much sword trainin' done yet, what with all the runnin' around Robin and Chrom have us doin'. Much more comfortable with lances, but we've been runnin' low on those ever since Sumia broke a bushel o'them."

"When this is over, I'm challenging you to a duel." Kjelle states. She needs to be stronger. Much stronger than she is now if they are going to change anything.

"Huh?"

"Prepare yourself!" she shouts over her shoulder as she charges to go and beat that craven Cassius so hard down into the ground. She can hardly wait to see how strong she's going to be with both of her parents there to help her train.

* * *

**AN: ****The Donnel/Sully support isn't actually a favourite of mine, but I use it pretty often because it's either Donnel or Gaius or M!Robin if she wants the class and therefore Galeforce. And I NEED my Galeforce Kids Army. But Donnel has always irritated me with his INABILITY TO KEEP HIS LANCE WEAPON RANK. Anyhoo, going back to Paralogue 'regular' progression... up next is Gerome. **


	7. Chapter 7: Twin Wyverns

**AN: Gerome and Cherche are the exceptions to my - ARMY MUST HAVE GALEFORCE. One because I love Cherche's character design and I love her interactions with Minerva and I love Minerva. And that love extends towards Cherche's progeny because _MINERVYKINS. _And then there's the Inigo-Gerome support and then there's the Cynthia/Gerome support which was adorable - because I love me a Chilldhood Friend Romance. Though it turns into a bit of a Childhood Friend Romance Love Triangle. There's quite a few in my opinion or I like to interpret the supports this way.**

** Like there's the Inigo-Cynthia-Gerome triangle, Owain - Kjelle - Gerome (rivalry triangle thing?) , Brady-Noire-ummmm... Yarne-Nah.. Laurent-Severa well they have their own little childhood friend romances and okay so that's only like 2 triangles that I will argue for...and I think all the guys have had a crush on Lucina at one point or another. But with regards to Kid!Ships I tend to support the hilarious (Laurent/Noire or Inigo/Noire or Kjelle/M!Morgan) or ridiculously sweet (Inigo/Severa , Gerome/Cynthia) **

**Anyhoo on with the word/idea vomit.**

* * *

The wyvern is hard to miss - the wyvern rider himself even harder, especially with that shock of snow-white hair. And the mask. The mask is rather distinctive.

"Gerome!" she calls out and - well it _is _hard to tell with that mask of his - he might actually be a little surprised.

"Lucina?" he says and his voice is hoarse and rough as if he has not spoken in a long time, which knowing the man to be likely. Despite his rather rough and intimidating appearance Gerome has always been incredibly shy - perhaps shyer than Inigo depending on the situation. It surprised her sometimes that he too had been part of Owan, Cynthia and Morgan's Justice Cabal... Sort of. He and Cynthia had butchered a veritable army of snapdragons at one point she recalled...and had been scolded for hours...or Cynthia had, it was hard to remember the happier times in that bleak future.

"We are here to defend the village. I would have your aid, sir." Lucina asks him, to which Gerome nods slowly.

"My blade is yours as it always has been," he tells her solemnly. "But why are you here?"

Lucina has already rushed off to inform the rest of the army of their new volunteer - and Gerome turns a wry smile towards his last family member.

"Come, my dear Minerva. Join me on one final flight." he murmurs to her.

"Nya ha!" a vaguely familiar laugh bursts out from behind him, and Gerome nearly jumps out of his own skin, but manages to keep himself composed. Minerva had not given him warning, in fact she lets out a small shriek of joy.

Gerome turns to find himself looking into the smiling face of a man dressed as a Plegian Sorcerer.

"Hello!" the man greets him, the brightness of his smile not diminishing in the slightest at all with the suspicious glare Gerome is giving him. "I'm Henry! Robin says I'm to team up with you to kill the bad guys!"

Gerome does not remember much of his father. Henry and Cherche had died when he had been too young to really form real memories of them - he remembered warm hands and laughter and smiles but their faces were indistinct blurs. There had been stories from other people but none of it had any real meaning for him. Minerva had always been a little reluctant to talk about them and Gerome had always been reluctant to ask, not wanting to bring up painful memories for his only family.

"Man it's not as fun riding a wyvern with a man," Henry mumbles as they take to the air, Gerome doing his level best to ignore the man. The man doesn't know of course - how could he and Gerome pretends that he is not the slightest bit disappointed at all.

"But I guess it's okay if it's with my adorable son, right Minerva?"

Gerome's head whips around to stare at the sorcerer's grinning face that betrays absolutely nothing, while Minerva shrieks an agreement.

He returns his gaze forward, steadfastly ignoring the unwavering smile he knows is pointed towards his back.

"How did you know?" Gerome mumbles, he had not returned with the intention of making friends, or actually seeing his parents. \he did not want a reminder of what he had lost so long ago.

"Nya ha ha! That's the ring I got for Cherche yesterday! Only one in the world, y'know. Since I cursed it and all."

Gerome's not quite sure what to make of _that _statement so he settles for ignoring the smiling man.

"And you definitely couldn't have stolen it, otherwise your eyeballs would be bleeding and you'd be lying dead in a river of your own blood. So you have to be family." Henry continues, smiling the whole while.

There is something reassuring about having this odd man in the saddle with him with Minerva. It's...nostalgic.

And Minerva seems pleased as well as she shrieks her approval to Henry's statement; though whether it was to the potential fate of any thief that dared to steal something so precious to her mistress or to Henry's declaration of them _being family _- which they most definitely were _not _- it was anyone's guess.

Gerome feels a little awkward with learning that his parents apparently got married _yesterday _or perhaps _aren't actually married yet_ or ... gods he hoped that his father - _not his father, his father had died a long time ago - _had already proposed otherwise being in the general vicinity of the woman who was _(not)_ his mother was going to be incredibly strange.

So preoccupied he was with that awkward thought, that Gerome nearly misses Minerva's shriek of warning and barely manages to dodge a sniper's shot. Gerome curses his lack of foresight to have brought a hand-axe or three. Then again he had not expected to be brought into battle.

There's a subtle shift in the air and Gerome is suddenly aware of there being a great many more crows in the air then there were a few moments ago.

"I've never really tried this before," Henry says smiling, a tome of dark magic suddenly in hand and open, the pages rustling as they flip rapidly in the wind. "Don't worry Minerva, I never miss," he says a smile that might be considered reassuring under the wrong light in response to a concerned roar from the wyvern.

"Special Delivery!" he giggles as a surge of black magic erupts beneath the sniper's feet and swallows the screaming man whole, as Gerome takes advantage of the other bandits' horror to get in closer and lop off one's head while Minerva tears into another and they rapidly clear the small peak of all foes.

"That was _awesome! _Let's do that again!" the Sorcerer laughs as his book snaps shut and he jumps down from the wyvern's back onto solid ground.

"Don't fight my battles!" Gerome growls, urging Minerva back up into the air.

"Aww..." the man who is _not his father_ whines almost like a child, before promptly setting an approaching bandit on fire and laughing as the man screams.

He seemed to have the ground forces under control, Gerome thinks, before narrowing his eyes at the incoming wyvern riders and the rider with long flowing pink hair flying towards them, and Minerva growled, to which Gerome nodded.

He had decided it long ago, the moment they came into the past - he would not grieve twice for his parents. They were just going to be taking a more active role in ensuring that.

* * *

**AN: I ship Cherche/Henry. I mean he can talk to Minerva too! And then there was that hilarious bit at the end of their S support. ("Was your first thought really CHROM?!") And all his paired endings (and honestly I've never not paired him off. like that skill spamming is great.) all talk about him being a great dad! And seriously Henry is one of my favourite Fire Emblem characters ever. **

**Also yeah, I thought it would be funny if the kid finds out: Wait what. you got married (one map ago) YESTERDAY?! or DAD HASN'T EVEN PROPOSED TO MOM YET? though it'd probably be the most hilarious with Yarne...hmmm...maybe I should saved that idea. Whatever.**


	8. Chapter 8: Disowned By Time

**AN: So Morgan. Since its pretty much established by the ending credits that Morgan _is _from another timeline (or it could just be me who wholeheartedly goes with this interpretation) it makes me wonder. Did Morgan travel back in time with the others? If yes, then where the hell did THAT Morgan end up ( I like to go with, oh that one ended up in Elibe I mean the Japanese name was Mark! Come on!), if no what happened to him? Did he/she get eaten by the Risen or what? Hopefully future DLC will address this (like I looked at the list and the last set is called Future of Despair).**

* * *

"Morgan?" Lucina gets out in a strained whisper, her heart stuck in her throat, as she suddenly dashes out into a run through the ruins, cutting desperate, foolhardy rush through the Risen.

"Game over!" the gleeful shout, the crack and bang of thunder magic and the sight of that mop of cobalt blue hair, making her feet move even faster.

How could Morgan be here? She had thought he was- he had gone missing and there had been no time for her to search for him. The portal had been closing and she didn't have a choice but to run for the portal and...

"Morgan!" she cries in relief, as her brother's head spins around and she throws herself on top of him, wrapping her baby brother up in her arms. "Oh Morgan, thank the gods you're alright.." she whispers into the fabric of his tactician's cowl.

"Ummmm... Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Morgan?" She holds the boy out at arms-length to look him in the eyes. The Brand is there in his right eye, yes this is definitely Morgan, but he is looking at her like she's a stranger.

"Morgan, do you not know who I am?" Lucina asks immediately running her hands over his head, trying to search for any signs of injury. "It's me. Lucina. Your sister?" her heart sinking as each word is met with confusion.

"Do you remember how you got here?" she asks instead.

"I...I don't know, frankly. I woke up... Sprawled in a field. I can't recall anything more than that," he mumbles, looking at his toes as if embarrassed and that story sounded _terribly familiar_. "Oh but I remember my mother! Her name's Robin and she's the best tactician _ever!_" he says with the enthusiasm that he has always had when he speaks of their mother.

Lucina feels a little hurt that he remembers their Mother rather than her - both Mother and Father had died when they were both young - but Morgan had always insisted that Mother was not dead, he just _knew it_ and Lucina had not had the heart to try and convince him otherwise. She too had held onto the hope that their Mother was still alive - they had never found her body after all.

"Lucina?!" and she looks up to see her parents rushing towards her.

"What happened?" Father demands, worry written into every line of his face.

"Oh, Mother!" Morgan exclaims happily, to which Chrom and Robin proceed to stare.

Robin begins to blush while the Ylissean prince begins to smile a little.

"Lucina? Care to explain why you never mentioned you had a little brother?"

Something in Lucina's face must have tipped him off, because suddenly her father's face is now one of concern.

"Lucina?"

"He doesn't remember Father..." Lucina manages, before it all comes pouring out of her. "I... He'd gone missing and I couldn't find him! The portal was closing, the Risen were breaking through and ..."

A part of her is glad that he doesn't remember that awful future, doesn't remember that she _failed _him. She had not spoken about her younger sibling to her parents for fear of them being disappointed with her - for failing to properly look after her little brother like she had promised she would in another life. She also had not wanted to _think _about what might have happened to Morgan in that crumbling world. That he is here, looking at her, the Brand clearly visible in the brown eyes that were just like Mother's threatens to make her break down and she _can't _break in front of Morgan. She is the eldest and she needs to be strong for him.

-0-

The man that was apparently his father wrapped his 'sister' in a hug. And Morgan does not quite believe it. A part of it is due to the gaping black abyss that is his memory of anyone and anything that is not related to strategy and Mother. It is a little odd how incredibly selective his patchwork memory is, logically if he had a Mother then he had to have a Father, but his father's name, face and voice are all absent - even in the memories of his Mother that involved her _talking _to people who clearly had to be his father and sister.

The second reason to his doubt is that they are _too young_ to have a daughter that is as old as Lucina appears to be. They look almost of an age with one another, and Morgan may only be - _twelve? Thirteen? He doesn't quite remember, but he knows his birthday and Mother's birthday - _but he knows that the man who is supposed to be his father can't be much older than two and twenty. And people generally did not have children at nine or ten years of age.

He is quick to laugh at the notion of time travel - but it would explain much, maybe. He's not sure, but being here leaves a little ticklish feeling in his chest.

Well whatever, he's found Mother - and the rest of his family too it seems as his parents' army seems to be made up entirely of relatives. Everything's going to be fine so long as he's got his family with him.

* * *

**AN: They're not quite clear what exactly Morgan remembers, beyond Robin. But what kind of memories involving him/her? So yeah. **

**While Morgan(F) is hilarious, I'm actually a little fonder of Morgan(M) because look at that face! He just looks so huggable and squishable and adorable, and maybe it has something to do with being an older sister myself. Also Robin(M) gets on my nerves a little for not being able to have Galeforce. It seriously reduces my enthusiasm/his viability for my strategy style of: "run in and KILL EVERYTHING."**

**I always end up just leaving him to stack Rallies on the army and then leaving him forgotten and alone at the bottom of the map.**

**And also yeah, as I've previously mentioned, I ship Chrom/Robin(F)! Two halves of a whole! Mind you he says the exact same thing to a Male Robin, but still!**

**These keep getting longer and longer...Maybe once the three weeks from hell are done I'll go and actually correct all the typos, missing words and punctuation. **


End file.
